Wild Gotham
Season 6 episode 1 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Cheetah and her henchmen had captured Poison Ivy,Penguin,and Mr. Freeze.When they reached a hideout in Gotham,Cheetah released them.After releasing them,she told them her plan."Listen up.I want you,Poison Ivy,to turn most parts Gotham City into a forest.While you,Mr. Freeze,can create your own icy paradise at Gotham Times Square and Chinatown",she told them."What about me?",Penguin asked."Oh,you.You can gather other animal-based enemies of the Batman",she answered."No way",he replied.But Cheetah showed him a suitcase filled with money,"20 bucks.If we succeed,you get all these money",she said."I'll absolutely do this",he said.Penguin moved to Catwoman's apartment."Hey,Cats.We have this plan of turning Gotham City into a forest,and a bit of ice land.If you want,you could join us",Penguin told her."Wait,just weeks ago you tried to kill me,and you tortured my friend.Do you think I would join your plans that easily?Besides,cats don't live in the wild you idiot",she said."Okay,I'll gather my other friends,and I'll make you pay.After our plan succeeds,Gotham will be ours",Penguin said."Alright,alright.Just go away",she said."You'll regret this",he said before going away."I'll gather my friends too",she told herself."Now I just have to dig deeper through Batman's rogues gallery,or should I say,my friends gallery",he said,while driving his car.Then,at the end of the day,he had gathered Killer Croc,She-Bat,Man-Bat,Killer Moth,and The Terrible Trio.Cheetah told him,"We need to expand our army"."Okay.By tomorrow I'll gather some more of our friends",Penguin said.The next day,in Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters,they noticed that there has not been a sign of criminal activity for the past three days."This is weird.Gotham's so quiet",Nightwing said."I know.And we must take these opportunities to have fun",Batgirl said."Great idea.But we can't both leave the headquarters.What if there's trouble?",Nightwing said."Oh,great idea.You stay,I leave",she said.Now,Batgirl changed her clothes.She wears a shirt,with a black leather jacket,blue mini skirt,and fishnets."What do you think",she asked Nightwing."You look great,Black Canary",Nightwing sarcastically said,with a laugh."Do you think you're funny?",she said.She removed her mini skirt and fishnets,and wore black jeans instead."Much better",Nightwing said.Now,they said goodbye to each other.Batgirl is off to shopping in a mall.After Batgirl left,Nightwing had a video call with Zatanna,who had just finished her Las Vegas show.She wears her usual tuxedo,and fishnets.They said hi to each other."You look..hot",Nightwing told her."What?This is just my usual clothes.But,thanks",she said.They continued chatting with each other.Meanwhile,Penguin has gathered Hugo Strange and his Monster Men,Firefly,Professor Pyg,and Mister Toad.Later,Nightwing heard Batgirl knocking,and he said goodbye to Zatanna and ended the call.Then,he opened the door.Batgirl gave him a tuxedo and suit."Wow.Thanks Babs.I like these",he said.The next day,Penguin gathered more animal themed villains,as he digged deeper and deeper through his "friends gallery".He gathered King Snake,King Shark,Zebra Man,and Owlman.Later at night,Nightwing and Batgirl went on a date.But they came prepared,bringing Batropes and Batarangs with them.The next day,Penguin gathered more of his "animal-themed friends".He gathered Copperhead,King Kraken,Black Spider,King Cobra,Gorilla Boss,and Lynx.Now,Penguin has gathered all animal themed criminals in Gotham.Now,Cheetah explained to all of them her plans in turning Gotham into the wild.At the rooftop of their hideout,which was made of glass,Catwoman spied at them.Catwoman found out that they are planning to turn the city into a zootopia.Later,she and Vixen met at the rooftop and Vixen told her that Wonder Woman sent her to keep an eye on Cheetah and her evil plans."Do you have any idea?",she asked her."Yeah.I'll gather my foes",Catwoman replied."But why?",she asked again."Because they're also citizens of Gotham,and they will also be sent away.That's part of Cheetah's plan.And besides,you can't expect me to gather normal people to battle Cheetah and her army",Catwoman said."You've got a point",she said.Now,Vixen and Catwoman parted ways.The next day,Vixen visited the headquarters to tell Nightwing and Batgirl that Cheetah has gathered their Poison Ivy,Mr. Freeze,and other animal themed villains to turned parts of Gotham into an ice land,and the rest will be turned into a zoo.She also told them Catwoman is out to gather her other villain friends to battle Cheetah's army."She's smart",Batgirl said.Meanwhile,Catwoman has gathered villains in her apartment and told them that if Cheetah's plan succeeds,they'll all lose their place in Gotham.All the villains agreed to work together.The next day,it has begun.Trees are starting to surround most of Gotham City.Later,Nightwing,Batgirl,Vixen,Catwoman,and other villains broke in to Cheetah's hideout.But,they got surrounded by mutant bats,moths,crocodiles,pigs,toads,snakes,gorillas,cats,zebras,foxes,spiders,and fireflies.They took all of those down,using their own weapons and powers.Now,all of them went to elevators to get to the third floor.But,they saw at the monitors that Gotham Times Square and Chinatown are starting to become frozen,other parts of Gotham are starting becoming forests,and mutant animals are starting to attack everywhere.Vixen,Nightwing,and Batgirl went to those infested parts of Gotham.While Catwoman and other villains went to fourth floor to battle Cheetah and all the animal themed villains.Batgirl cuts all the vines she can see using her infinite Batarangs while Vixen battles the mutant animals.Batman suddenly appears and helped Vixen."Could you say 'I'm Batman' first before suddenly appearing out of nowhere.I was shocked when you came",Vixen said.I'm sorry,Batman said.Nightwing was at Chinatown battling Mr. Freeze and his ice creatures.Catwoman and Cheetah battled.Cheetah said,"Oh,Catwoman.We're both cats,it's a shame we're fighting on opposite sides",as she kicked her hard.Catwoman's allies are prevailing.All the animal themed villains are defeated and Catwoman already defeated Cheetah as well.Now,for the final blow,Joker sprayed laughing gas at the villains."No one claims our territory",Joker said.Later,Batgirl knocked Poison Ivy unconscious and she lost control of the plants.The plants went back underground.Later,all the mutant animals are defeated.And Nightwing defeated Penguin and Mr. Freeze.Sunlight shone at Chinatown and Gotham Times Square,and everything's unfrozen already.Everything's back to normal.Wonder Woman came to Cheetah's hideout to retrieve her and send her to Gateway City prison."Goodbye,Bats",Catwoman told Batman,as she went away.Vixen also said goodbye to Nightwing,Batgirl,and Batman. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Zatanna,Catwoman,Vixen,Batman,Joker,Harley Quinn,Riddler,Two-Face,Scarecrow,Bane,Talia al Ghul,Clayface,Mad Hatter,Black Mask,Calendar Man,Deadshot,Wonder Woman Villains:Cheetah,Poison Ivy,Mr.Freeze,Penguin,Killer Croc,She-Bat,Man-Bat,Killer Moth,The Terrible Trio,Hugo Strange,Monster Men,Firefly,Professor Pyg,Mister Toad,King Snake,King Shark,Zebra Man,Owlman,Copperhead,King Kraken,Black Spider,King Cobra,Gorilla Boss,Lynx,mutant animals,ice creatures